1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a power supply control device for lamp, and more particularly, to a power supply control device which uses a control unit to determine if a connected load is an LED lamp and then turns on a tri-electrode AC switch (TRIAC) after a specific delay to illuminate the LED lamp, thereby extending the lifetime of the power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During Christmas times, Christmas trees will be decorated with LED lamps. A control device is used for controlling the power supply to illuminate the LED lamps when needed.
Presently relays are often used for implementing control switches and providing switching functions to stabilize the power supply; however, using relays as control switches could be disadvantageous in:
1. Relays operate mechanically and tend to be worn down after long term use and thus shorten the lifetime of the control circuit.
2. Relays take up large space and increase the total volume of the circuit, which is against the trend of miniaturization.
Therefore, the traditional power supply control devices present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the deficiencies of the traditional power supply control devices, after years of constant researches, the inventor has consequently invented and proposed a power supply control device for lamp in the present invention.